


Ce que Lincoln veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [6]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, ce que Lincoln veut, c’est avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ce qui touche à son existence. (Saison 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que Lincoln veut

Il bine la pelouse. La pelouse, c’est un bien grand mot, disons qu’il bine le rectangle d’herbe. Il ne sait pas quel imbécile a décidé que les gars du T.P. devaient biner la satanée pelouse, mais il se dit qu’il ne devrait sans doute pas trop se plaindre. Après tout, c’est l’occasion de respirer de l’air frais et de se réchauffer le dos au soleil. Il n’en reste pas moins que ce que Lincoln veut, c’est retourner dans la salle de pause des gardiens. Parce qu’il n’aimerait pas finir sur la chaise électrique juste pour avoir passé une journée à biner la pelouse. Malheureusement, personne ne lui a demandé son avis, ce qui est un phénomène récurrent.

Michael ne lui a pas demandé son avis avant se lancer dans cette histoire (bien sûr que non, il connaissait la réponse) ; Veronica ne lui a pas demandé son avis avant de commencer à enquêter sur cette affaire (bien sûr que non, elle savait ce qu’il en penserait). Qu’on ne se méprenne pas, il leur en est reconnaissant, heureux de savoir qu’il y a au moins deux personnes qui l’aiment à ce point – c’est-à-dire juste un tout petit peu trop pour leur bien. Bagwell ne lui a pas demandé son avis avant de prendre le train en marche ; C-Note non plus ; il leur en est déjà nettement moins reconnaissant. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, ce que Lincoln veut, c’est avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ce qui touche à son existence. Ce qui, reconnaît-il, est un peu illusoire lorsque l’on passe le plus clair de son temps dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés dans le couloir de la mort. Il n’a jamais été quelqu’un de particulièrement lucide, ça semble évident : il ne serait pas là, sinon...

Tweener travaille près de lui et parle trop. Tweener parle tout court et ponctue chaque phrase d’un Yo ! et d’un déhanché qui lui portent sur les nerfs. Heureusement pour tout le monde, quand il tend une main vers lui, il a le bon sens de s’arrêter avant de le toucher pour de bon. Ce que Lincoln veut, c’est que le gosse arrête de faire ça. Avant qu’il lui en colle une. Accessoirement, il veut que ce petit sourire amusé disparaisse du visage de Michael, lequel est en train d’observer et d’apprécier la scène.

... Du coin de l’oeil, il voit C-Note parler avec Sucre. Ou plutôt parler à Sucre. Lui mettre la tête à l’envers avec Dieu sait quelles conneries. C-Note, comme Bagwell d’ailleurs, n’apporte rien dans l’affaire, sinon son silence ; il a un rictus ironique en songeant à la réaction des deux types s’ils savaient que, sur ce point précis, il les met dans le même panier. Linc a confiance en Sucre – Sucre a payé le prix fort pour ça – mais pas en C-Note. Tout en continuant de biner la satanée pelouse, il fixe du regard le co-détenu de son frère d’un air accusateur, et le voit faire un pas de côté, nerveusement, et s’éloigner de son interlocuteur. Linc baisse la tête pour dissimuler son demi-sourire. Ce que Lincoln veut, c’est ne pas prendre un malin plaisir à rendre les gens aussi nerveux d’un simple regard. D’un autre côté, il _passe_ le plus clair de son temps dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés dans le couloir de la mort : il a tout intérêt à profiter des rares petits pouvoirs et satisfactions que cette situation lui procure...

Il relève la tête et s’essuie le front avec le revers de sa manche et ce faisant, il remarque la silhouette du docteur Tancredi debout derrière la fenêtre grillagée de l’infirmerie, deux étages plus haut. Elle regarde dehors, et Lincoln suit son regard et arrive directement sur Michael. Lequel bine la satanée pelouse avec bien trop de concentration pour que ce soit tout à fait honnête. Ce que Lincoln veut, c’est que ce petit jeu de regards s’arrête. Parce que sinon, ça va mal se terminer pour quelqu’un, et aucune des personnes concernées ne le mérite.

... Ca ne fonctionne pas avec tout le monde, cependant. L’autre jour, dans la salle de pause des gardiens, il a surpris T-Bag en train de reluquer (et il choisit le terme à dessein) Michael. "Surpris" est exagéré, dans la mesure où T-Bag agissait sans s’en cacher, bien au contraire. Il allait intervenir mais Michael l’a arrêté, sans un mot, juste un geste de la main. Michael estime que c’est de la provoc’ de la part du pervers, et il n’a pas complètement tort. Pas complètement. Ce que Lincoln veut, c’est que son frère comprenne qu’il y aura des conséquences à ses actes, T-Bag et ses regards malsains ne sont pas que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. Correction : Michael _sait_ qu’il y aura des conséquences à ses actes, ce que Lincoln veut, c’est qu’il commence à se comporter comme si ça lui importait. Parce que pour l’instant, il a l’air de s’en tamponner comme de son premier carton à dessins.

Ce que Lincoln voudrait par-dessus tout, c’est avoir le courage de regretter, de vraiment regretter, que Michael se soit mis dans un tel merdier pour le sortir de là. Mais pour être tout à fait franc, il préfère l’espoir de continuer à vivre à la certitude de griller sur la chaise électrique, et il remercie le ciel que quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent que Michael ait pu faire quelque chose d’aussi stupide.

FIN


End file.
